


Array of Blues

by SXH1417



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Dry Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SXH1417/pseuds/SXH1417
Summary: My contribution for FuckedUpSansby Week. I did not follow the prompt words. I just wrote a fic of them hurting because they really are terrible for each other.Actual Summary: Grillby isn't happy with what Sans did in his bar, in front of him.
Relationships: Grillby/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Array of Blues

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS are posted in the endnotes. Please mind them or go in blind for extra pain and Angst.
> 
> This fic's POV is Third Person front Sans's perspective. Sans is an oblivious and very nonspecific, so some context will be added in the end notes.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Grillby was being rough tonight. All demanding and pushing and damn was it hot to be thrown on the bed. Grillby crawled up Sans's body, flames licking at his bones, leaving little scorch marks.

Red had visited today. Red was flirty, even worse when drunk. Specifically, he was flirty with Sans. Tonight, he had gotten shitfaced. Despite Sans's -admittedly weak - protests, Red had pushed Sans against the bar for a very sloppy makeout session.

Sans knew better than to push Grillby's buttons. But, he could see that wisp of blue flicker through his flames, followed by flashes of green and purple. Sometimes Grillby was terrible at hiding his emotions.

Turns out, Sans was terrible at reading those emotions sometimes. Grillby was pissed, not at all hot for what had happened. Whoops.

Grillby claimed his mouth thoroughly as he tore open his button-up shirt. Buttons went flying, even hitting Sans a couple times in the ribs. Fire licked at the inside of his skull. Grillby was on a mission to burn every trace if Red off of Sans.

Sans didn't blame him. He had been a bit of a dick. And he could imagine watching his boyfriend getting it with an alternate of himself for about an hour before closing would be very...

Hot?

Sans sure thought so until now. Hell, he wouldn't mind seeing Grillby and Chillby getting down with some heavy petting and sloppy makeouts.

His pants were torn open. His magic already formed into a pussy. Grillby paused with a whine.

"Make something else," he said. Sans raaied a brow. Uh. That was not the normal modus operandi here, at least not for them.

"Okay?" Sans replied skeptically. He really only had enough control for one of two options.

"Please?" he asked, looling at Sans desperately.

Sans's soul skipped a beat. Holy hell, Grillbz never did that. He shifted his magic as fast as he could. It took a minute. His body wasn't used to doing this with Grillby, but he was definately interested in where this was going.

As soon as it had changed, Grillby was on him again. Mouth so hot that Sans shouted, not in pain but it was a near thing. Grillby's fire was scorching and he was _not_ used to that. He scrambled for purchase against the sheets until they just settled on Grillby's hands, which were weaved through his ribs.

Grillby hummed around him and then gag a couple of times. Sans couldn't think about anything but that hot tongue on his dick. Nothing mattered but the pleasure blooming low in his pelvis. Fuck, fuck, fuck! He was getting close fast.

Grillby pulled off him. Sans felt kicked by the cold air. His hans scrambled to get that heat back, but Grillby ducked away. He sat up, looking so damn pretty. His fire glowing a soft reddish pink and orange. A little bit of blue magic clung to his tongue that was poking out over swollen lips. Tears were evaporating down his cheeks. Sans remembered the gagging and a complicated set of emotions he couldn't decifer.

Grillby crawled up him again, sitting above Sans's cock. Smoke roiled off his clothes as they began to burn away like wire wool. Sans shuddered. Damn was Grillby gorgeous like this. His bands settled on Grillby's thighs, hissing as the fire burned his fingers gently.

As his pants burned away, Sans's breathing stopped. Grillby did not have a cock this time. Sans had no idea that Grillbz could change it up like he could. But damn was it sexy. Grillby's folds look soft. They glowed blue, promising delicious heat. Grillby slipped a hand down, parting his folds to rub at his clit. It peeked out of it's hood meekly. Sans wanted to touch it, to rub himself between those fold for a minute and revel in the gentle pleasure.

But that wasn't going to happen.

Grillby removed his hand just as Sans was going to touch. Sans didn't get to touch. Grillby was already pulling away enough to line them up. Sans realize a second before it happened what Grillby was doing.

"Wait, GrillbZNGHDB!!"

Grillby was dry. For a his desperate groping, kissing, and fumbling, he was dry. Sans grit his teeth, his eyes scrunching closed as both pain and pleasure lit him up. He clawed at Grillby's thighs, then grasped his hips to try to stop him. Grillby did stop. Halfway down his cock.

He didn't give them a change to breathe. He lifted hinself up and dropped back down at the same agonizing pace.

"Ssss... S-sto... S-Stop, Grillbz," Sans grit out. He hesitated to use blue magic. He didn't want to hurt Grillby.

But Grillby wasn't listening to him.

He raised up again and then fell back down almost all the way despite Sans's cock only being half hard.

His body was getting wet now. Sans couldn't help hardening again as the burning friction stopped, replaced by a better burning glide. The air was knocked out of him again as it went from being not good to so very good.

Grillby's pace only quickened as he began to ride Sans in earnest. His hands clung to Sans's ribs, near his soul as he rode Sans hard. He didn't give Sans a minute to breathe, to catch his breath as he punched another moan out of him.

Sans still pushed back against him weakly. Something was wrong. Blearily, through pleasure hazed eyes, he tried to see Grillby's face. His flames hung low, obscuring his it from his view.

Then he saw it. With a snap of his fingers, he turned Grillvy's soul blue. The absolute ecstasy of having Grillby suddenly hilting on his dick was dampened by the tears that fell down his cheeks.

Grillby fought against the hold, drawing his knees closer to try to get better leverage, but Sans's grip was tight. He wasn't going anywhere.

When Grillby stopped fighting and just sat there, Sans looked up at him sadly. He raised his hand to Grillby's face. A flinch. Sans felt his soul clench. He cupped Grillby's cheek, feeling the hot tears sliding down his wrist. Grillby melted into the touch. His own hand came to cling to Sans's, keeping it there.

His flames lifted, revealing more of his face. Blue around his eyes, highlighting his puffy eyes. The rest of his body was dimmed. Despite that, he still tried to grins against Sans, closing his eyes in desperation.

"Please," Grillby begged, his voice crackling like burning pines. It only ever did that when he was...

Grillby was not okay.

Sans took a moment to gently pull Grillby off of his dick. Grillby let out a cry Sans had never heard before. And then he started sobbing against Sans, clinging to his every touch. Sans laid them on their side. Grillby sobbed into his chest.

All Sans could think was: why? Why didn't he stop?

_A flash of red, the smell of cheap menthol cigarettes, the taste of whiskey and smoke._

Sans's felt his sins crawling up his back.

Grillby watched him for an hour, making out with a different dude.

Suddenly, he felt like he didn't deserve to be in the same room as this man. This man who was too polite to make a scene in his own bar, who didn't say a word while Sans did what he wanted, who let Sans run a free tab because -

_Gentle touches_

_Possessive kisses_

_Clinging hands_

_Tears._

Sans didn't deserve a bit of that. Grillby didn't deserve his bullshit.

_Why didn't I stop?_

"I'm sorry," Sans whispered, caressing Grillby's flames. Grillby just sobbed harder, burying his head into Sans's chest.

'Sorry' didn't cut it.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Dub-con turned Non-con, Jealousy, Dry Sex, Angst, Hurt/No Comfort, Miscommunication
> 
> Let me know if I missed anything, please. Also please let me know if there are a lot of typos because I typed this out on my phone.
> 
> Edit: I forgot to add the following.
> 
> In which, Grillby is very upset that Sans makes out with another guy in his own bar and proceeds to worry that Sans is going to leave him for someone else. In which, Sans is an asshole and though with his dick instead of his skull and thinks Grillby is into the show but isn'tand is suddenly aware of how much of a piece of shit he is because he didn't realize his relationship with Grillby was as serious as it was.


End file.
